


Threaded

by Sannguine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Modification, Corset Piercings, Intercrural Sex, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Piercings, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannguine/pseuds/Sannguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind him, Hux merely smirks and lovingly strokes along Ren's back, admiring his handiwork. Ren is by far his own personal masterpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threaded

**Author's Note:**

> For [Saintvader](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/) and the beautiful bodymod au she's been kind enough to let me work on with her~ <3

Ren is on his knees, face pressed roughly into the mattress while finely kept nails trace over the taut muscles of his back. They tease at the parallel rows of piercings, running down either side of his spine and stopping just above the small of his back. 

Hux, behind him, tugs lightly at the piercings, eliciting a reedy moan from his throat while he threads a deep red ribbon through the piercings. He starts at the top, threading the ribbon through and making sure the ends are even on both sides. Then he begins the delicate process of lacing Ren up, slowly, as if to keep his lover on the edge. He does enjoy seeing Ren ache for it.

He is methodical in this as he is in anything else, perhaps even more so. Takes pride in turning Ren into his personal work of art. He weaves the ribbon through each piercing carefully, up and under, down and over, crisscrossing until the beginnings of an intricate pattern bloom to life across Ren’s back.

Halfway down Ren's spine, however, Hux pauses. Tugs on the loose ends of the ribbon and causes just enough tension in Ren’s piercings that the younger man keens and arches back to counter the pain. It hurts, it _hurts_ , but the pain is delicious as well and Ren moans wantonly, clutches his fists into the pale sheets and pants out Hux’s name as he begs for more. It's music to Hux's ears and he can hardly bite back the pleased hum that permeates the air between them. Ren is so well trained to him, _for_ him and no one else.

Hux denies him at first, as he always does. Smirks and seizes Ren by pierced hips, tugs him backwards and ruts his half-hard cock against his bare ass before slipping it between those strong thighs. Another ragged moan and Ren dips back down, elegant back on display, the smooth metal of his piercings glowing in the low light and the weaving of crimson something wickedly divine across Ren's back. He presses his forehead into the sheets and pushes himself back, eager for Hux to continue, to give him more, to sate him.

“Hux...”  


Hux coos at him, leans down and brushes raven locks away, presses a tender kiss to the nape of Ren’s neck to silence him and thrusts his cock between those creamy thighs with an approving groan. He’s not in it to come for himself, just wants to tease Ren until he’s so desperate for it he can't ask for anything else. Wouldn’t be much longer now, truthfully. He knows his lover inside and out. He wraps a small hand around Ren’s front, takes his leaking cock into his hand and jerks him off in time to the thrust of his hips.

Ren is close, so close with so little effort and Hux stops moving, releases his cock and removes his own from Ren’s thighs with a wicked grin, much to Ren’s _disapproving_  groan of frustration. He continues to lace him up instead, resuming where he left off and gathering the soft material in his methodical hands. Beneath him Ren writhes, attempts to push back but is met a sharp click of Hux's tongue; control yourself. When Hux reaches the bottom of his piercings, he ties the ribbon off into a neat little bow, lets the last bit of the ribbon hang low and caress the top of Ren’s waist.

“Beautiful,” Hux whispers, and he means it, tugging again on the thread and watching his lover keen again, breathless and perfect beneath him. Hux seizes Ren’s cock once more, jerking him off slowly and teasing the barbell through his head with his thumb. He flicks the metal gently with his thumbnail, and Ren lets out a shout, comes all over Hux’s hand and drops face first back into the sheets, thoroughly sated. At least for the moment.

Behind him, Hux merely smirks and lovingly strokes along Ren's back, admiring his handiwork. Ren is by far his own personal masterpiece.


End file.
